infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Dialogue (IB2)
Siris-Isa dialogue Isa: So you‘ve done it. You killed the God King. Congratulations. You do realize that now every deathless in the world is going to come hunting you. For that blade. Siris: I'll find someone to help me. Maybe someone to take the sword off my hands. The Worker of Secrets... Isa: The Worker is a myth. Pure fabrication. Nobody fights back against the Deathless. Nobody. Siris: I did. Isa: You ‘re committed to this foolish course? Siris: I am. Isa: Saydhi. She’s one of the Deathless – an information dealer. If anyone knows where the Worker of Secrets is, it will be her… Siris: What do I have to do? Isa: Saydhi has a standing invitation. She loves duels. Any man who can best her champions wins a prize. Fight your way to her, and she’ll answer a question for you. Siris? Good luck. I’ll be watching. Maybe if something goes wrong, I can… Siris: Don’t get yourself killed, Isa. Isa: I’ll promise that if you’ll do the same Siris: It’s a deal, then. Siris-Saydhi dialogue Saydhi: Impressive! Who taught you the Aegis forms, Warrior? Siris: I have come for my prize. I wish a question answered. Saydhi: Something so… pedestrian? You could be my new champion, and find glory in battle. Riches, women, and power would be yours for the taking. Siris: A question. Saydhi: Very well. What great mystery does your small mind ponder? Siris: Where can I find the Worker of Secrets? Saydhi: Whose child are you? Which immortal’s blood do you have in your veins? Siris: Answer my question. Saydhi: The Vault of Tears. The place once known as Saranthia – due west, past the sea, in the mountains to the north. You could find him there. But you won’t. Siris-Raidriar dialogue Raidriar: Yes… I thought you might fall for that. You did open the pathway to my dungeons, after all. I do believe she was planning on taking the sword and betraying me. A pity, but I suppose you did me a favor by killing her. Siris: So you are still alive. And you know what I am. You sought out my lineage. Raidriar: Oh, I know what you are. Though I am more and more certain that you do not. Thank you for returning this to me. Siris: Give me a sword. Fight me! Raidriar: I think not. You… surprised me, last time. I don’t think I’ll put myself in that position again. You really don’t know what you are, do you? Ironic – what DID you do to yourself, Ausar? Start Rebirth 1 Siris (gasp): What… what is happening? How am I alive? Siris-Thane V1 dialogue Thane: You are fool to come here, mortal – this place holds nothing but death for one such as you. Siris: It holds the Worker of Secrets. I have come to free him. If you stand in my way, I will have your head. Thane: Mwa-hah-ha! No one alive can release him. He is bound by the blood of the Deathless, sealed by the abominations of his own make and safeguarded by Sentinels of the ruling four. Thane: I told you… that there is nothing here for you, Mortal. Do you hear me, mortal? If you open that seal, it will cost your blood – your life. You will die. Siris: You are mistaken. Thane: And how is that, little man. Siris: You assume that I am mortal. Start Rebirth 2 Siris: I’m alive again. Hell take me… I’m one of them, aren’t I? Siris-Archivist dialogue Archivist: You should not be here. Siris: What is this place? Archivist: It was once the home of the most vile evil ever to befall this world. He’s been gone for ages… slain by Raidriar on the plains of Koroth. Many Devoted believe him truly dead – yet here I study, ponder, and… question. The seal must never be broken, for he cannot be allowed to return. Poor little man. You are a fraud, and likely a pawn. I spill your blood with regret. Archivist: You have begun something that you cannot finish, Ausar.... This place will come crashing down… before you can unlock them all. And the Worker… will die with it! Start Rebirth 3 Siris: All those years, going to face the God King in his place… each time, each bloodlines, was me. Siris-Stone Demon dialogue Sentinel: How dare you desecrate this scared place! Impudent whelp! I will cut the flesh from your bones! I will- (crushed by Stone Demon) Siris-MX-Goliath dialogue MX-G: Who goes there? Siris: Who are you? You have to get out of this place. It’s dangerous. MX-G: The others are dead, then? And you're their killer? You don’t look like a great warrior. Siris: Apparently so. You're human. You shouldn’t serve them. You should fight. They CAN be defeated. MX-G: I care little for their squabbles, wanderer. I have a higher purpose, to uphold the Great Pact, and defend this Tower from any who would violate it. Lest they bring damnation and death upon us all. Siris: So you'll make me to kill you too. MX-G: You make that sound as if it will be an easy task. Start Rebirth 4 Siris: I don’t care if I’m one of them. I will free mankind, I will do what is right. Siris-Ryth dialogue Ryth: I’d heard whispers that a nameless immortal was wandering the Vault of Tears. Whispers that this warrior showed legendary skill with the Aegis forms. Siris: And you've come to stop me. Ryth: I could not care less about the Pact or what you are doing here. I haven’t faced a worthy opponent in centuries, and I yearn for the glory of a duel for the fates. Siris-Thane dialogue 2 Siris: I saw you die! Thane: And I you. So, you are one of us, are you? Deathless. Siris: I will free the Worker – and with these weapons he forged, I will end your ‘immortal’ life. Thane: You think to betray us, and harvest the Worker’s secrets for yourself? Then you are more a fool than I imagined. You will not unlock this vault, traitor, no matter how many times you are reborn. For I am Thane – first blood of the Deathless, high lord of House lx, and shield of the Great Pact. I will destroy your body, hunt down your bloodline, and imprison your soul for all time! Siris-WoS dialogue 1 Siris: How did you…? Worker of Secrets: I know a great many things about the Deathless – including how to destabilize their QIP, granting them a true Death. Siris: You are him! The Worker of Secrets! Worker of Secrets: Ausar? Is that you? Have you last come to release me as you promised you would so many millennia ago? Siris: I have little memory of who I was before. I’m not certain I wish any more than I have. I am known as Siris now. Worker of Secrets: Curious – a fate nearly worse than mine, it seems. Tell me, Siris – who was once my friend Ausar – why is it you have come to my prison? Siris: I’m here to free you. You once set out to destroy the Deathless and free our world. I share the same goal – but I cannot do it alone. Worker of Secrets: Indeed. Time runs short, my friend – but only Raidriar can release me from this place. Siris: Raidriar? Worker of Secrets: I believe those he enslaves refer to him as ‘the God King’. You must defeat him, and bring him here – he must take my place if I am to go free. Until then, my soul is trapped in this place. I cannot step from this tomb; walls of spirit confine me. Siris: That is no easy task. I bested him once, but he knows what I am now. I fear I’ll not be able to defeat him a second time. Worker of Secrets: You must have fought through Heaven and Hell to find me. Do this one last thing, and I will help you free this world from the tyrants who possess it. Siris: How will I find the God King? Worker of Secrets: You are his most ancient enemy, Ausar. With the Infinity Blade active, he will do all in his power to destroy you. Simply go to where Raidriar can find you, and he will come. Siris: And all I have to do is defeat him but not kill him? Hell take me. Very well. Saydhi’s estate: Siris: Raidriar! Come and face me, you coward! I'll be waiting. Raidriar: So you return, Ausar. Mwa-hah-ha! Oh, ever the fool. You won’t escape me again. Take him – but be sure to leave the killing blow for my blade. Siris-Raidriar dialogue 2 Raidriar: I have killed you hundreds of times. But now, finally, you will truly taste death, Ausar! Siris: We shall see. Raidriar: You always were… a vile, plotting wretch… Ausar. Killing me will not end this, you know. Siris: What makes you think I will let you die that easily? Siris-Worker of Secrets dialogue 2. Siris: I defeated Raidriar – he can take your place in this eternal prison. Worker of Secrets: Excellent! Heh-heh. It look likes he gave you quite a fight. Quickly my friend – release me, and together we will re-shape this world! Oh, did I forget to mention? For me to leave this prison, another Deathless must take my place. I must thank you, Ausar – not only have you freed me, but you've eliminated many of my rivals for this world. Those who remain will follow me… or I will take from them that which they hold most dear – their eternal life. Unfortunately, for me to escape, ‘old friend’, I’ll have to let you keep your life. You can spend an eternity in this cell. You and Raidriar can keep each other company. It’s only fair – after all, YOU were the one who imprisoned me here to begin with! Siris: No… what have I done?! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Game-Related